I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved in-line sleeve valve and more particularly to a two-piece valve having a resilient, flexible flange connecting the two tubular pieces and biasing them in a sealed position.
II. Description of the Prior art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
234,735 PA1 1,423,418 PA1 1,716,802 PA1 1,958,429 PA1 2,859,932 PA1 3,219,278 PA1 3,482,785 PA1 3,547,401 PA1 3,707,972 PA1 3,823,716 PA1 4,055,179.
The advantage of the present invention over the prior art known to applicant is that it provides a positive shut-off of flow therethrough in a closed position, a relatively free, unobstructed flow therethrough when in an open position, and can be easily and rapidly resealed.